Motorists are increasingly turning to the use of computer-based navigation applications to plan trips, determine geographic routes, and to provide turn-by-turn navigation directions along a route. Some sophisticated navigation applications today are capable of using location information to display geographic maps of an area in the region of a navigation device, and to present additional information to motorists such as traffic status, distance remaining to a destination, estimated arrival time, public transportation information, zoomable street views, live traffic information, terrain, transit lines, points of interest, and more. A driver of a motor vehicle can interact with some navigation applications through a user interface on a touchscreen of a portable computing device.